Rumbavision 19
After winning the 18th Edition of Rumbavision Song Contest in its own country with the song "bury a friend" performed by Billie Eilish, Rufitol will host the 19th Edition in one of its cities: Aliftherio. The city of Aliftherio was built at the border of a traitorous jungle and is truly an architectural urban phenomenon. Its elegance is matched by the backdrop of a fuming volcano which have helped shape the city to what it is today. The climate these volcanoes brought were of great importance, but they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings incorporate shapes and colors of both the volcano and of lava. The skyline is spreading with giant skyscrapers and there is no place on earth with anything like this. Education is superb in Aliftherio and it has attracted a lot of attention. Countless cultures have left their mark not just on the city's development, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of predictability has grown into a fusion of everything and it's this that unites the 14 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of cafés, ethnic restaurants and bakeries offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy city exploring, photography, art galleries or one of the many other recreational venues. Participants Top 3 (Grand Final) Other countries *On 2nd of May 2019, ���� Ieala '''withdrew from this edition doe to constant non-qualification to the Grand Final (the last 8 editions in a row). *On 3rd of May 2019, ���� '''Yver confirmed that they will withdraw from this edition due to unknown reasons. *On 5th of May 2019, ���� Tsacij withdrew from this edition due to financial reasons. *On 6th of May 2019, ���� Ohaya decided to withdraw from this edition because they wanted a little break from the contest due to the latest results. *On 6th of May 2019, ���� Hetodi withdrew from the contest due to the political and economical problems in the country. *On 7th of May 2019, ���� Tsuzvus had to withdraw because of the problems within the country. *On 10th of May 2019, ���� Tjibyda withdrew from the contest due to the financial problems. *On 11th of May 2019, ���� Sudova decided that they will take a break from the contest. *On 11th of May 2019, ���� Busidua '''confirmed that they will not return to the contest for this edition. *On 12th of May 2019, ���� '''Fornatis '''confirmed that they will not return this edition. *On 12th of May 2019, ���� '''Carbas '''confirmed that they ae not planning to return for this edition. *On 17th of May 2019, ���� '''Gluaya withdrew from the contest after their debut last edition. *On 18th of May 2019, ���� Ghezada withdrew from the contest. *On 18th of May 2019, ���� Kohos decided to take a break from the contest after their first non-qualification to the final.. Semifinal 1 *Wildcard Semifinal 2 *Wildcard Grand Final